


My Beloved

by Remote45



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Breastfeeding, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Hand Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remote45/pseuds/Remote45
Summary: With the defeat of Nergal and the passing of Marquess Elbert, Eliwood is now in line to take the throne. His nerves begin to get the better of him, but his Mother is there to held quell his doubts. This sparks unexpected feelings between the two, with an outcome neither could have expected, but find welcoming.





	My Beloved

**Here's a thing I made that SHOULD have been done months ago. This idea was a joke proposal that ended becoming something at the behest of some. So here's what I came up with.**

  
  


**My Beloved**

* * *

Castle Pherae was abuzz with celebration. After the passing of Marquess Elbert, his son Eliwood was to take the mantle in his absence. The coronation was a tremendous event for all of Pherae, as they were all aware of the exploits the fiery haired boy had to overcome. Not only was he able to stop the sinister plot of Nergal, but rumors spread that he was able to save the Prince of Bern from an assassination attempt. He was already within the good graces of the people, so the idea of him being perceived as a tyrannical ruler was far from everybody's minds. 

  
  


Yet despite all the high praise the people gave him, the Prince felt his nerves get the best of him. Dawning baby blue robes and a white cape for the ceremony, Eliwood found himself pacing the Castle hallway. The weight of his father's achievements and burdens weighed heavily on the Pherae noble, who found his self confidence swaying like a flower in the breeze.  _ 'Father… please forgive me. Pherae would not fall into my inexperienced hands had I been able to save you…'  _

  
  


"Ah, there you are, Eliwood!" A familiar voice called out to the boy, bringing his attention away from his dour thoughts. He looked to see his mother, Eleanora, making her way towards the Prince. Her blue dress clung to her body, accentuating her motherly figure as the bottom grazed the carpet below. Once she was close enough she embraced her son, the white veil over her shoulders partially draping over the boy. She held him tight, as if she could read his mood from a glance. "I know how much your heart aches for your father. My pain only seems to grow with each passing moment…" she looked up to her son, admiring the young man's features. "...But If your father were here, he would be proud of the man you have become."

  
  


Eliwood ran his hand through his mother's purple locks, grazing the trinket over her forehead and earring. He stared into his mother's violet eyes, remembering all the wonderful memories he had with her. "Thank you for your kind words Mother, but I still cannot shake this feeling of inadequacy to lead this kingdom."

  
  


The Queen pulled away and smiled, finding her son's fears to be cute. "Eliwood, there is nobody I feel more comfortable taking control of this kingdom more than you. I am confident that your father would agree." 

  
  


The Prince scratched the back of his head, his doubts beginning to leave his mind. He found himself blushing, prompting the lady to giggle. There was something about her laugh that got through to Eliwood's core… No, not just that. Just seeing his mother happy gave the boy a sense of satisfaction. Ever since his Father's passing, she never seemed to be happy. Eliwood hated that, as he wanted to please his mother whenever he could. She had been there every step of the way before he embarked on his journey, he found it only fair he returned the favor. "Mother, Do you truly believe I can do it? Become a great ruler?"

  
  


Eleanora nodded. "With all my heart."

  
  


"Even better than Father?"

  
  


"I believe that you do." She answered back. But the Queen pondered the idea even after her answer. Her Husband was a great man, no doubt. For Eliwood to surpass him… it was hard to imagine because they were so similar, both in appearance and philosophy. Now that she thought about it, Eliwood was incredibly similar to her late lover, even the way he dressed for his coronation ceremony. A memory resurfaced from her mind, reminding her that she had been through a similar song and dance with her beloved when he was to be crowned Marquess. The only difference was that Elbert's nerves wouldn't calm down no matter what she said, so she had to resort to-

  
  


Eleanora's eyes widened at the memory, making her turn away from her son and hide the burning of her cheeks. Of course, this unprompted reaction confused the Prince. "Mother?" He asked. "Is something wrong?" 

  
  


The Queen gulped, trying to regain her composure as she faced her son. "N-Nothing you should worry yourself over…" she answered, her cheeks still showing the embarrassment from before. 

  
  


Eliwood was not satisfied with her answer, deciding to pry into her Mother's emotions more. "If there is something bothering you Mother, you can tell me. I am here for you." Eliwood felt a slight tinge of worry arise in his system. Seeing as their father couldn't provide for them anymore, It was up to him to provide for his mother. 

  
  


Eleanora cleared her throat, trying not to let the embarrassing memory come forth in her mind. "It's quite alright, I just had an… unexpected thought resurface. I will be fine..."

  
  


The memory came back in her mind, more vivid than before. The image of her lover's expression of pure bliss as she had her mouth around his-

  
  


No! She shouldn't be thinking such undignified thoughts! Let alone on such a special occasion! Eleanora couldn't hold eye contact with her son, her face showing the Pherae Prince how bothered the thought made her feel. She pressed her legs together, trying to hold back the cry for attention that swelled up beneath her clothes. No matter how much she cherished the memory, she had to bury her feelings for Elbert just a bit longer.  _ 'Once the ceremony is over, I can relieve myself of these impure ideas…' _

  
  


Eliwood let out a chuckle, making his mother jump. "It seems our dispositions have been exchanged for the other's!" He jested. Eleanora's face relaxed a bit. Levity was not something that came easily to her son, but everytime it did, she couldn't help but laugh. It was as if the boy knew what to say to turn any bad day around. She let out a small laugh, regaining her poise prior. "It seems so. Perhaps it is for the best, as you will be the one who everyone's focus is on."

  
  


Eliwood nodded, staring down at his feet. Frantic footsteps came from a guard down the hallway, catching the attention of the two. "Apologies for the interruption your Highness, But the Ceremony is about to begin." 

  
  


Eliwood outstretched his hand to his Mother, doing a small curtsey. "Shall we go together, Mother?" 

  
  


Eleanora took his hand, mimicking the bow her son gave. "We shall." 

  
  


___

  
  


The coronation hall was brimming with conversation as people gathered in excitement for the event. The pillars and walls holding up the large corridor ran as far as the eye could see. It stretched so far that even Eliwood, who was separated and elevated from the crowd, had a hard time seeing the end of it.

  
  


Eleanora took a seat at her throne, staring at the soon-to-be Marquess facing the crowd. She looked to her right, staring at the empty throne Eliwood was about to inherit.  _ 'My Beloved… Are you watching? Our son is about to inherit the throne…'  _ she closed her eyes, grimacing over the fact he wasn't there to bear witness to it. She brought her attention back to the crowd, seeing the many adoring fans Eliwood had garnered.  _ 'At the very least, Eliwood has the people's favor.' _

  
  


The sea of voices came to a whisper as Marcus came onto the stage. Eliwood thought that assigning his most loyal and longest Retainer to crown him as Marquess was a fitting position. The purple haired man came on the stage, holding his hand out to quell the commotion. He stroked his goatee as he addressed the crowd. "The Queen and Prince would like to thank you all, each and everyone of you, for coming to witness this grand ceremony."

  
  


The crowd exploded with cheers, with an especially loud holler erupting from the front row. Eleanora looked to the source, seeing a bulky man with his short blue hair spiked back. She smiled and shook her head.  _ 'Ah, Hector… same as ever I see…'  _ Marcus got the crowd's roar of excitement down to a murmur with the same tactic from before. He continued with his speech, but Eleanora's attention drifted away from his words, instead focusing on the woman Hector had his arm around.  _ 'And he was able to find a lady befitting him…'  _ the happiness she felt for Hector morphed into a sadness towards her son.  _ 'Poor Eliwood…'  _ she brooded.  _ '...If only you were able to find someone while on your journey…'  _ she shook the thought from her head, trying to think in a more positive light.  _ 'No, Perhaps he just hasn't met the right person yet. I hope someone will come to love him just as much as I d-!' _ She stopped herself.  _ 'N-No… Not like I… to love him as a wife… to bring happiness, just as I do with Eliwo-Elbert!'  _ Her eyes unknowingly focused on her son, a nervous look accompanied by blushed cheeks.

  
  


Unbeknownst to his mother, Eliwood was reciprocating his mother's gaze, trying to deduce the cause of her plight.  _ 'Perhaps she's saddened by Father not being here… Or maybe by the lack of a Princess to share the responsibility to rule…'  _ he thought back to his adventure, reminiscing over the many ladies he met on his adventure. There were many who he would deem good friends, with a few he thought would make good wives. Unfortunately, the ladies he considered were too much for him. He just wanted someone a bit more… familiar, in a way. 

  
  


He brought his attention back to the crowd, finding it hard to bring his focus away from his mother. Scanning the crowd, he saw a few familiar faces sticking out to him. A village girl who accompanied him from the start, two older knights in the back who were retainers to his parents, as well as a trusted cavalier who found his sight obscured by his messy hair. But the people who stuck out the most were his blue haired friend with his wife-to-be. He smiled.  _ 'To think, Hector found someone before I did when everyone thought the opposite was going to happen… funny how things turn out.'  _ He looked to Marcus, who was about done with his speech on him. 

  
  


"...And now, for his lordship to be crowned." Marcus motioned for a servant, who came up on stage holding a cushion with a crown resting on it. Eliwood took a knee as Marcus took the crown from the servant, before placing it over the Pherae noble's head. "I now pronounce you, Lord Eliwood, as Marquess of Pherae." As soon as the last word escaped his lips, the crowd had already exploded with roars of cheers. 

  
  


Eliwood got to his feet, unable to keep a straight face from all the praise coming his way. He looked back to his mother, who seemed more jubilant than all the people here today. Her ecstatic smile stretched across her face, making the new Marquess' heart melt.  _ 'That smile… I wish to make her smile as much as I can while I have her.'  _ He looked to the crowd, holding both hands out to quiet them. As soon as the crowd quelled its chatter, Eliwood cleared his throat, readying himself to speak to the people. "People of Pherae, I am… beyond grateful that you all see me as a worthy successor to my Father. While I have many things left to learn about becoming a suitable ruler, I promise you all that I will do everything I can to live up to the standard my Father had set. And maybe one day, surpass the high expectations set by all of you." The crowd sounded off, applauding the new Marquess with their hands and voices.

  
  


Marcus motioned with his hands, asking the crowd to part to make way for their new ruler to walk through. As the crowd made a pathway for the new Marquess, Eliwood looked to his mother. Her gentle smile greeted him, but a slight worry flowed through her mind.  _ 'This ceremony usually has the Marquess walk through the aisle with his wife… Poor Eliwood…'  _ she watched her boy turn to his audience, ready to walk down by his lonesome. She couldn't bear the thought of him being alone for such an important day.  _ 'I can't allow my Son to do this alone…'  _ she got up from her throne, rushing to her son's side. 

  
  


Eliwood was surprised by the sudden swaddling of his arm and weight against his side. He looked to see his mother, warm smile and loving eyes greeting him. Eliwood felt a slight blush come across his face, something about this situation got his nerves on edge. He brushed it off, walking with his mother through the crowd, praise coming at him from all sides. Despite that, his attention kept coming back to Eleanora. Her beauty still radiated for all to see despite her age. His eyes kept scanning her body, taking note of how… well endowed her body was. Everytime he looked to the audience he passed by, Her curvaceous figure kept calling out to him, and he couldn't help but indulge. His smile became more nervous as his face became more flushed with each person he passed by.  _ 'What are you doing, Eliwood?'  _ He berated himself.  _ 'You cannot be acting so deplorable in public, let alone with your Mother!'  _ He shook of these images coming into his mind, placing his attention to the crowd ordained by their new Marquess. He just had to get through this and the ballroom party, then he could be on his lonesome and deal with these disgusting thoughts.

  
  


___

  
  


The rest of the coronation ceremony went off without a hitch. Eliwood thanked his lucky stars that his nerves weren't noticed by the audience and his mother especially. Most of the crowd got dispersed afterwards, with only the nobles arriving to the ballroom party afterwards. Eliwood knew that there would be royalty showing up to this ballroom dance, but he didn't expect so many to show up. He recognized a few familiar faces, but most were outsiders to him.  _ 'Mother must know them better than I…'  _ he assumed. He looked to the large room that welcomed all who entered, surprised by how gorgeous the servants made it look. The lower ceiling allowed large white cloths to be draped just below it, as well as spruce up the chiseled pillars that held it up. The large table near the end held all sorts of food, varying from roasted fowl to cake. The center of the room was surrounded by round tables for guests to sit at, whilst giving ample space to those who wished to take part in a dance.

  
  


The night was young, and the guest acted very much like it they were as well. Many danced around the center, switching partners in tandem with others, allowing for a seamless dance routine for all those who watched. Eleanora sat at her table, hypnotized by the moves put on display by the guests. Her thoughts began to wander as she watched the performance, being reminded that Eliwood and Elbert learned to do a dance similar to this. She reminisced as the thought, reminded of the countless tries it took before Eliwood was proficient at it. She recalled the time she was here with her son about a year ago, making him dance with her to make sure he retained what was taught to him. 

  
  


Eliwood kept close to the table of food, chatting alongside his longtime friend to keep his mind off his mother. Hector carried most of the conversation, most of his talk being good memories that the duo had in the past. "Pretty good speech up there, Eliwood. Say, You wouldn't mind writing it down for me to use for  _ my  _ coronation, right?" 

  
  


Eliwood chuckled. "That wouldn't be a good look for you if the people attending recalled my words from today…" 

  
  


Hector bit into a large piece of meat he held in his hand as he talked in between bites. "I guess you're right… can't make myself look anymore incompetent than everyone here already thinks I am."

  
  


Eliwood shook his head. "Hector, incompetence is not what comes to mind when I think of you as Marquess. If Your brother were here, I'm certain he would agree, as well as my Mother." He looked to the Queen, unsure why his heart raced just from the simple sight of her.  _ 'This feeling… I've felt it before, but never to this degree… Perhaps-' _

  
  


"Eliwood, hey!" The Young Marquess turned back to his friend. "You're looking like a nervous wreck right now. New responsibilities getting to you already?" 

  
  


The Young Marquess shook his head. "No, that's not quite it… I just feel…" he trailed off, unable to find words that describe his feelings. Hector took this as his guess being the truth. The Marquess to be grinned, concocting an idea to help calm his friend's nerves.

  
  


"Hey Eliwood, what do you say we have a little friendly competition? Help settle your nerves?" 

  
  


Eliwood furrowed his brow. "And your solution would be…?" He asked, almost certain this related to an alcohol intake contest.

  
  


Sure enough, Hector pulled two large wooden mugs and slammed them on the table. The force threatened to break the table, with the sound catching the people nearby off guard. Many turned to look at the duo, including Eleanora. "What do you say, Eliwood? It'll be like those sparring matches we used to do. You know, the ones I always won?"

  
  


Eliwood smiled, shaking his head at the unique situation his friend put him in.  _ 'It could very well take my mind off Mother…'  _ he put on a confident front, grabbing one of the cups from the table. "I think you mean the many  **I ** was victorious in. But I accept your challenge nonetheless!" He hollered, getting some of the surrounding people to watch the duel about to commence.

  
  


Eleanora couldn't help but giggle at the contest the two were going through, finding it funny how competition always found its way in the two's day to day life. Eliwood was usually one for stoicism, so seeing him becoming more open always brought a smile to her face. She watched the two friends make their way to the drink table, filling their mugs full of the finest wine the Castle had to offer. As they counted down to three, Eleanora looked back to the various dancers taking part in the room's center. She loved the choreography on display, wishing with all her heart that her beloved husband was here to perform some with her. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Eliwood and Hector gulped down their drinks with relative ease, making quick work of the fine brew. With the finishing of one full mug, they would dip their cups into the drink, downing what they could until the other gave up. Hector was surprised by Eliwood's ability, as he seemed like a lightweight for alcohol. Eliwood however, was trying much harder than he normally would, trying to drown these impure thoughts of his Mother. But with each swig of the cup, his thoughts about his Mother drifted further and further from pure. 

  
  


He would down one full glass, only for the mental image of his mother's pillowy lips caressing the tip of his erection. Down another, and the image of his mother's shapely ass grinding against his throbbing member. At first, he found these thoughts repulsive, trying to drown these feelings with wine. But the more he consumed, the less these thoughts bothered him. In fact, these thoughts began to push the Noble to continue drinking, with each new image proving to be an ample reward for him. 

  
  


Eleanora reminisced about her husband, enjoying the wave upon wave of good memories that came forth from her mind. Among those memories were instances where the two were alone and the fun they would have. These thoughts began to overpower the others until they were the only thing she could think of. She felt a neediness once forgotten burn through her body with a fiery passion, making the Queen attend to it with her fingers absentmindedly. She was lucky to be obscured by the table she sat at, as the placement of her fingers on her dress would have left very little confused as to what she was doing.  _ 'Elbert…'  _ she mused, the red on her face becoming more visible with each passing second. While her focus was on her thoughts, her gaze drifted to her son, who was still downing the wine with gusto. 

  
  


Eliwood was sure that this much intake of wine would be the end of him, but he didn't care. He was so enraptured by these thoughts of his mother that he cared not of his fate in the moment. 

  
  


A hand suddenly ripped the cup from his hand, with the same being done to Hector's. Eliwood looked to see the stern stare of Marcus. "Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector…" He began, moreso lecturing Hector in his speech. "While this night should be celebrated, I will not allow the new Marquess of Pherae to be found dead from an overindulgence of liquor." 

  
  


This was enough to snap Eleanora out of her spell. She retracted her fingers from her dress, realizing the horror of who she was staring at as she did. She quickly darted her head around, making sure nobody was looking at her filthy actions. She gulped.  _ 'It appears nobody saw… Thank the Gods…'  _

  
  


"Lord Eliwood, are you well?" Marcus asked, guiding him to a nearby chair. Eliwood pushed himself away, reassuring his retainer of his condition. His stumbled walk told him otherwise, but the direction he was facing told Marcus he would be in good hands.

  
  


The direction Eliwood fumbled towards was that of his Mother, who stared at the wet spot on her dress with dread. She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice her son approach.  _ 'Could I really be… No, I can't! A good mother cannot harbor such dark desires for her own flesh and blood! I-!'  _

  
  


Eliwood slammed his hands onto the table harder than anticipated, making his mother yelp in surprise. "Oh! Sorry for startling you, Mother!" He said, trying to sit onto a seat nearby. 

  
  


Eleanora gave a small laugh. It was cute how, despite her son's clear intoxication, he still had his kindhearted personality to him. The suddenness of his entrance made the lady forget about her thoughts prior.

  
  


The music that filled the ballroom changed, with the duo's ears perking up at the first cord. "Ah, this song…" Eliwood began as the memories began to sweep through his mind. Eleanora knew what he meant, as this song was one that they both used when practicing their dancing. The song stirred something in both of them as soon as it played, and both wished to enact on it. Eliwood was the first to act, outstretching his hand to his mother. "Care to dance?" He asked.

  
  


Eleanora smiled. "I hope those drinks you had did not impair your dancing ability." She jested.

  
  


Eliwood chuckled. "Only one way to find out."

  
  


The two made their way to the room's center, where many other couples and nobles showed off their graceful steps. The duo quickly found a spot amongst the many and quickly finding their footing. Eliwood took a bit more time to get his steps straightened, but to the surprise of his Mother, he was in sync with her steps. Whenever she stepped back, her son would step forward. When she turned her body, Eliwood would follow. Her only gripe was how his movement wasn't… confident. She assumed his drunken state made him fearful of overstepping, but he was starting to fall into the other extreme.

  
  


"Eliwood Dear…" she began. "You must have more faith in your moves!" Eliwood tried to interject, but the Queen quickly quieted him. "I understand your fear, but you must have confidence in your next move, even If you are unsure of where it will lead you!" Eliwood stared at his footwork, only for his mother's voice to catch his attention once more. "Do not worry, Eliwood. No matter what your next move will be, I will be here." She consoled. Eliwood stared at her for a moment, as if he had seen an angel descend from the heavens. 

  
  


Unbeknownst to her, that's exactly how the boy felt about her. Her presence and her words were the equivalent to the word of the Gods in his mind. Every positive feeling that he felt towards got amplified as the seconds passed. The lights of the ballroom shone brightly as Eliwood continued to dance with his mother. His steps became more bold as he harmonized with his mother's movements, the two becoming one in that moment.

  
  


Eleanora found herself getting lost to the rhythm, her mind bringing back memories as the serenade continued. The dance was similar to the one that Elbert did on the night of their coronation. After that fateful night, the two would do that very same dance at every ball they attended. Every one ended the same way, with Elbert pulling her close and the two going in for a kiss. Eleanora remembered that moment most fondly, wishing that she could do that with her beloved Eliwood one last time before he wa-

  
  


_ 'Eliwood? No, that's not who I meant at all!'  _ Eleanora felt her steps become unsteady at the slip up her mind pulled. She tried to regain herself, but found trouble in doing so as her mind began to sprout imagery. Imagery of her son doing many defiling things to her body, such as sliding his tongue deep into her cavity, or playing with her perked up nipples, or even entering the area in which he came from with his…

  
  


These thoughts were too much. Eleanora felt her body crave such attention from her boy, but her mind didn't want to indulge in such disgraceful actions. She tried to pull herself away, only to lose her balance and begin to fall. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground. A grip around her hand pull her up and towards them, with Eleanora pressing up against their chest. The Queen opened her eyes, looking to see the face of her beloved husband Elbert. Her eyes widened for a moment before softening, not questioning his sudden appearance, but just enjoying him. Seeing him again after so long… She wished to indulge in the moment. She brought her face closer to his, lips beginning to pucker. Elbert stared at her for a moment before connecting his lips with hers, a rush of joy flooding both of them. 

  
  


The kiss felt eternal in their minds, but was only a fleeting moment in real time. Eleanora parted her lips from her husband and looked at him, only for a small sense of shock to fill her mind. The person she locked lips with was her own son. Her blood ran cold for a moment as Eliwood stared at her, who looked just as dumbfounded as she did. But to the surprise of even herself, that worry quickly faded away, with a sense of desire welling out from her. She cared not that it was her son, the urge to show him the full extent of her love grew to an unfathomable level, reaching a point where she couldn't hold hack her desire.

  
  


Eliwood stared at his mother, unsure if the kiss he had with his mother was real in his intoxicated state. The stare his mother gave him told him that it was. A sense of relief came to him, as his love was able to be put on full display for his mother, but a fear crept from the back of his mind that someone might have seen. He scanned the room, seeing that nobody was paying any mind to him, instead focusing on the other dancers prancing across the ballroom. He felt a tug on his hand, turning his attention back to his Mother. She gave him a lust filled stare as she tried to get him off the dance floor. Eliwood knew what this meant and complied happily, following her out of ballroom and out towards the dimly lit castle corridors.

  
  


___

  
  


Eleanora was digging into her bottom lip with her teeth as they moved, doing her best to hold back her desires for a moment longer.  _ 'My Chamber is just a bit further…'  _ she thought, trying to keep her mind away from the actions she planned to indulge with her son. Doing this was becoming more difficult with each step she made, with more and more devious ideas of what she could do with her son clouded her mind. She tried to hasten her pace, practicing dragging Eliwood with remarkable strength.

  
  


The new Marquess stumbled behind his mother, trying his best to keep up. He wanted to go as fast as she was, but the wine flowing through his body impaired his movements. A dance was simple with its slowness, but running was another thing entirely. He found his grip on his mother's hand slip, resulting in him taking a tumble. Eleanora stopped in her tracks, exclaiming her sons name in concern. The Marquess sat up, seeing his mother's anxious expression greeting him. She inched closer to him, her long blue dress obscuring his shoes from sight.

  
  


"Eliwood dear, are you alr-!" A sudden connection between their lips came about as Eliwood pushed his face against his mother's. Eleanora was just as shocked as she was into the kiss, reciprocating her child's advances. It was apparent that they didn't care if they got caught, as their passion for the other consumed their spirits and had no intention of letting it go. Their lips unlocked from each other, only to reconnect again and again, each contact becoming messier than the last. Eliwood wrapped his arm around his mother, pulling her closer as he continued to plaster his mother's lips with his own. Eleanora put her hands on the carpet, leveling herself with the Marquess. She parted lips from his for a moment, their foreheads touching as she whispered. "Eliwood… my chambers are only a few rooms away… should we not move this there?" 

  
  


As soon as she finished, she hoped his answer would be no, as she craved her son more than anything in this moment. Her son giving a quick peck on her lips was all she needed to continue, putting all her weight onto her boy.

  
  


Feeling the pressure of her shapely body against his had the boy hard already. Eleanora felt it poke against her leg in between the constant lip locking. She reached a hand down her son's pants, feeling up the rather large erection in his pants. She played with it between her digits, using her experience with Elbert to edge her son on. Her fingers slid up and down the boy's shaft, making Eliwood stifle a moan between the sloppy kisses. The slow, methodical movements she made on his dick were like an artist painting a canvas and Eliwood loved every moment of it. His body shuddered as it craved more attention, but he knew that this slow process would pay off in the long run. 

  
  


The Marquess knew he had to repay his mother's advance in full. He broke the kiss abruptly and pulled her body upward, his face now in line with her breasts. Before Eleanora could ask the boy his intentions, Eliwood pulled the part of the dress covering her boobs away, letting the bountiful beauties hang in front of his face. He wasted no time pressing his mouth up to it, planting his lips firmly around the nipple. Eleanora made a noise she didn't know was possible to emit, making her squeeze on her son's shaft out of reflex. Pleasure trickled up through her body as Eliwood's tongue smacked her perked up nipple repeatedly, building up with each lick he made. 

  
  


"Ah… Eliwood…" she began. "D-Did I not teach you to sl-slow down while you eat?" Eliwood couldn't help himself, the feeling of his mother's breast in his mouth was a sensation he thought he would never enjoy again. He suckled the tip, trying to extract any milk that may be stored inside. As he sucked, his mother massaged his penis delicately, doing her best to match her son's eagerness for her tits. The mother watched her boy squirm as she quickened her strokes, playfully squeezing his erection every so often. The small amount of lubricant excreted from the Eliwood's tip, a telltale sign that her method was better than expected. She smiled to herself, noting how something as innocent as breastfeeding her child had been warped into depravity. 

  
  


Eliwood reached a hand to her other breast, squeezing it tightly and making the Queen jump in shock. Desire flared up within her womanhood, making quim stain the panties she wore. Her knees began to buckle and her head began to swim from the need to be filled. She instinctively brought her hand strokes to their fastest speed, eliciting groans from her boy. Eliwood dug his heels into the carpet, trying not to release all he had in that moment. Not only were his pants still on, but he wanted to save everything he had for his mother. He fought against his desire to cum, doing what he could to his mother's chest to make her as pent up as he was. 

  
  


But the boy could only do so much to keep his climax from coming. His body couldn't hold back much longer, as he wanted so badly to shoot off at that moment. But he didn't want a single drop to not go to his mother. He didn't have much time, but the boy acted fast. In one swift, yet careful motion, he flipped his mother on her back with him over top of her. Eleanora was taken aback by his actions, letting go of his member and letting the new Marquess do what he had planned. Eliwood took his face away from his mother's beautiful breasts and threw the bottom of her dress over her chest, exposing her soaked pair awaiting his entry. He couldn't hold back any longer and neither could she. He dropped his pants and thrusted into her slit without a second thought, not caring that her underwear stood as a thin barrier for the two's actions. As soon as he entered, everything that built up from before released inside the Queen with a loud grunt. His seed partially coating her walls, but most of it getting absorbed by the panties she wore. The underwear couldn't handle the bountiful amount of liquid pouring out, tearing away and allowing the boy to thrust more of his manhood in. The leftovers sprayed inside Eleanora, eliciting a small shocked "Oh!" From her lips. 

  
  


The last of the first load dribbled out from Eliwood's tip, making the boy sigh in relief. Eleanora felt a bit disappointed. Despite how her walls were painted, she didn't feel as satisfied as she expected. Not to mention that her favorite pair of panties were destroyed by-

  
  


Eliwood began to thrust again, with a slow and steady rhythm starting to form. "Nnhhg… Eliwood…" she purred, a familiar pleasure beginning to build through her body. The boy rocked his body to hers, enjoying the slow movements as his shaft explored his mother's pussy. Every inch he gave and retracted in and out of her gave him an incentive to keep going, wanting to edge the two of them as much as he could to get the most enjoyable outcome for both. Eliwood stared into his Mother's eyes, a view he could never tire of. His Mother's warm smile matched the folds that his erection waded through. He felt like he could keep going for all eternit-

  
  


"Who goes there!?!" A voice shouted in the distance, with the light of a lantern approaching the duo. Both mother and son jumped at the sudden outburst, darting their eyes from each other to the guard coming to encroach their session of depravity. 

  
  


"Eliwood, what do we do!?!" She whispered, panic plaguing her tone. Eliwood didn't hesitate for a moment, giving the Queen a quick peck on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her back. Eleanora felt the floor leave her back as she was suddenly lifted, her boy's strength coming as a surprise to her. Not only that, but his prick stayed lodged into her tight cunt as he carried her to her room, each step sending shocks through their systems. Eliwood felt his mother's vagina clench with each step he took, her quim leaking down his shaft as he moved away from the light. Each step he took became harder to take than the last as bliss flooded his body, making his knees weak and arms weak. But he carried on, doing his best to keep his mind and body intact. Eleanora dug her head into the boy's neck, her heavy breaths against the Marquess not aiding to his sanity. 

  
  


Eliwood closed in on his mother's room as the light of the lantern came closer, threatening to expose the sinful actions of the pair.  _ 'Just a bit farther…!'  _ Eliwood mulled, the excitement of being able to do whatever he could with the Queen pushing him forward. His steps became slower as he approached, his body becoming overwritten with euphoria as he cradled his mother against his dick. Eleanora couldn't cry out, knowing that would make the guard increase his pace towards them. Instead, she dug her fingers into the boy's back, hoping it would make a suitable replacement for the time being. The Queen's heavy breathing made her tongue slip onto her son's neck, making him stop in place and shudder at the feeling. Eliwood reached for the door, trying to grip the handle despite how shaky his arm was. His knees began to buckle under the weight and pleasure of his mother. He hunched over, trying desperately to open the door as the light source began to get closer. The handle jiggled a bit, finally opening slightly for the duo to enter. Eliwood practically ran in, stumbling inside with his mother in tow. As soon as he entered, he pushed his back against the door, slamming it shut again.

  
  


The light approached the door at a faster rate, banging on the door as Eliwood held his body against it, trying to keep it shut. "Who's there!?! Show yourself!"

  
  


Eliwood wasn't sure how to respond. Luckily his Mother spoke up for him. "I-it's just me…" she said, whimpering at the slow, nervous thrusts her son was giving at the time. 

  
  


"A-A thousand apologies, your Highness!" He responded, a crack in his voice telling the two that he was clammy. "Are you alright? To hear you here means you retired early from the Celebration…" 

  
  


Eleanora restrained a moan as best she could before continuing. "Y-Yes… I just neee-need a bit of time to rest… Please give-mmmph! Please give me some time tahh-to rest!" 

  
  


The duo waited in silence for a moment, hoping the answer would suffice. The light leaving the door frame and sound of fading footsteps was enough to signal the coast was clear. The duo looked to each other, smiling devilishly at the other. 

  
  


Finally, freedom to let loose.

  
  


Eliwood locked his lips against his mother's, moving towards the large bed in the room. The Marquess collapsed onto the Queen as soon as they reached the bed, pumping his dick into her without a care in the world. Eleanora was no longer holding her voice back, letting her cries of ecstasy fly across the room as her son showed her pussy a good time. One hand stayed on her son's back, while the other found comfort in clinging to the bed the two divulged their true feelings for the other.

  
  


"Yes, right there! Don't stop, Eliwood!" She screamed out, her purple hair now a disheveled mess laid across the bed. The red haired lord kept up his pace as sweat began to form on his head. His breath was ragged from the actions he had to take beforehand, but the pleasure that he felt numbed how tired he actually felt. He placed a hand against his mother's bare breasts, squeezing it tightly and eliciting a shriek of pleasure from the Queen. The simple touch to her breast drove Eleanora to madness, the euphoria building through her body already peaking and ready to burst. But her body kept her from a release, not wanting to let go of the moment.

  
  


"M-Mother…!" Eliwood began, feeling the walls of his mother attempting to wring his penis for every it had. Eliwood let a loud gasp come forth, clenching his fists as the pleasure built up in his body. He couldn't even begin to express how wonderful it felt to be doing this with his mother. He rested his forehead to hers, their heavy breaths intermingling as they rolled their hips in tandem. The duo were practically in sync with one another, their moans and hip thrusts showing no end in sight. The New Marquess suddenly had an idea pop into his head, and he made sure to act as soon as it came up. His arms reached around his mother's waist in between the senseless pounding, pulling lower half higher so he could thrust in easier. 

  
  


The workload shifted from equal parts for the duo to Eliwood only, with the Marquess now able to show his unbridled lust for his mother. His hips rolled at an incredible rate, almost too fast for the Queen to register. The sheer bliss filling her body amplified at her son's newfound speed, her head digging into the bed with each thrust. The pure ecstasy coursing through her body was too much for her to handle, as cries for her son to slow down filled the room. Those calls eventually came to a halt as Eliwood lifted his mother's lower half higher, with the boy now in the perfect position to ravage her pussy as efficiency as possible. Eliwood doubled down on his speed, with the Queen arching back from the sheer pleasure numbing her body.

  
  


Their breaths were loud and passion filled, with the only feeling radiating through their bodies being lust. The quim leaking from Eleanora covered her son's lower half, giving a sense of encouragement to the boy. Eleanora could no longer think straight, with her appetite for her son clouding her mind. Eliwood's name rang out across the bedrooms, almost certainly echoing through the castle halls. Hearing his name being praised on high from his mother was valuable to the Marquess, finding it better than the thousands who attended his coronation and did the same. Each chant of his name brought him a small dose of energy to keep going, but also brought him closer to his climax. 

  
  


Eleanora was sure she would go mute from how much her voice was going through. She didn't want to push her voice any more, but the words of affection wouldn't stop. She wanted to cover her mouth with a hand, but gripping onto the bed was the only thing keeping her sane. She just wanted something to hold her voice ba-

  
  


Eliwood came to his mother's rescue, closing the gap and interlocking his lips with hers. Her mewls were now stifled, but not silent. She quickly wrapped her arms around her son, finding a new thing to hold onto to help her sanity. She clung to him tightly, a tight embrace closing the gap of their bodies. Eliwood could feel his limit encroaching quickly, and he was unsure if he wanted to let it happen. 

  
  


The sudden feeling of the Queen's legs clutching to his back told him that there was no going back. Eliwood let go of any doubts he had, deciding to let it all flow outward. With one final thrust, he pushed his shaft as far as he could, letting his seed coat the Queen's womb. The shots being fired into her body gave Eleanora unfathomable joy, making a happy mewl cry out from her pursed lips. Eliwood fave a few quick thrusts, making sure to let his body dump all he had. These small thrusts were enough to push the Queen over the edge, making her body shudder as she squeezed her son tight. Their climaxes made their kiss hard to maintain, but the duo managed to hold it together as their bodies came off their high. Their lips finally parted, with Eilwood lowering his mother's hind and removing his penis from her walls. A small dribble of cum connected the two for a moment before it broke off and fell onto the bed, with more of it following suit as it filed out of the Queen's stuffed pussy. 

  
  


The two looked at each other for a moment, their bodies still trying to recover from the intense session they just had. Eliwood was unable to keep himself upright, sinking down on top of his mother's body. They looked at each other, a small giggle coming from Eleanora.

  
  


"Looks like you found your Princess after all…" she teased. Eliwood let out a chuckle, resting his head against the Queen's chest. Eleanora rubbed her son's back, helping put the boy to ease. "Thank you, dear. For everything." She cooed, making her boy smile. She ran her fingers through her boy's hair, taking a moment to enjoy the moment. She closed her eyes, a silent prayer filling her mind. _'My Beloved… I cannot believe you are gone. Every time I close my eyes, I see you at my side. Your memory haunts me, and I am filled with sorrow.'_ She stopped for a moment, taking a moment to look at her exhausted son's gentle expression._ '...Elbert… If by some chance you can hear my prayer… Please look after our son.'_

  
  


**___**

  
  


**This story took longer than I expected to write. I must apologize for that, I promise to do better. Please leave any sort of reviews or suggestions for stories you want next, as it really helps me. **


End file.
